falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
College Square
(station) }} College Square is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. From the battle lines, it appears as though raiders were attempting to make a stand against feral ghouls but were overrun. Layout Three streets come together, and they are lined with buildings, most of which can be explored for loot. Careful, however, there are many "sleeping" ghouls, mines and traps. A breakdown of the square starting on the south side and going around counter-clockwise is as follows: The buildings lining the south side of the square can be explored and contain a tool case with leveled loot next to Ricca on the third floor. The building attached to this contains an advanced lock wall safe behind the counter on the second floor. Below this, there is a laundromat with assorted junk. The northeast side of the square contains a small diner with a Novice-locked bathroom containing a first aid box. Directly to the right of the diner is a Novice-locked Pulowski Preservation shelter which contains a feral ghoul. The three story building to the left of the diner contains nothing of note, but here is a wooden walkway that leads to the roof of the neighboring building which contains some 10mm ammo next to a skeleton. The walkway will collapse as the character walks over it. In the northern corner of the square, there is an open truck trailer with another ghoul and an explosives box in the back. The two story house on the western side of the truck leads to a wooden catwalk which crosses the north entrance to the square. This leads to the roof of the house across from the truck where there is another caps stash, steamer trunk and duffle bag with leveled loot. The three story building on the northwest side of the square has an Advanced-locked door on the third floor which leads to a fire escape behind the building. There is a building in the western corner of the square with nicer than usual furniture and an Advanced-locked safe behind the counter with a cash register. The stairs in the rear of this building lead to the second floor where there is more assorted junk. Directly west of the station is a small info kiosk containing a Novice-locked safe and a racetrack advertisement on the shelf which will mark the Easy City Downs location on the map. On the roof of the other kiosk is a caps stash. Under the center of College Square is College Square Station - a subway, some aspects of which seem to still be running. Notable loot * Toll schedule - On the body of Ricca on top of the high building (the building with the can trap in the door, next to the west info kiosk) overlooking the square. * Two Vault-Tec lunchboxes on the first table inside the cafeteria with a live bottlecap mine sitting in between. The cafeteria is opposite the plutonium well, just north of the Cambridge Police Station. * Power armor - On top of a section of highway to the northwest, accessible by elevator. * 66 burnt magazines, found in abundance for all three variants. * Jamaica Plain flyer - On the counter of a kiosk, just outside the station's entrance. * Racetrack advertisement`- In the same kiosk, on the magazine rack. Notes * When tasked with clearing out College Square by a Settlement you must kill the Legendary ghoul in College Square Station to complete the quest. * After clearing the square of ghouls, a number of raiders or super mutants may show up and attack the Sole Survivor upon entering the square. * There are mattresses and sleeping bags spread out in the houses, and the second house to the left of the Pulowski Preservation Shelter have beds on the bottom floor. * College Square seems to have a reset problem. Many Buildings can be looted repeatedly by travelling to Graygarden to drop the loot and then go back, repeating the process. Appearances College Square only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes College Square's location and layout are based closely on Harvard Square in present-day Cambridge. Bugs * A quest marker for Cleansing the Commonwealth may completely disappear when approaching closer than 40-25m (from different points). * Stuck ghouls in the surrounding area make it impossible to finish Cleansing the Commonwealth. Gallery JPF_and_racetrack_adv_College_Square.jpg|Jamaica Plain flyer and Racetrack advertisement College Square1.jpg College Square2.jpg College Square3.jpg College Square4.jpg CollegeSquareStation-Exterior-Fallout4.jpg College Square6.jpg College Square7.jpg College Square8.jpg College Square9.jpg Category:Cambridge buildings ru:Колледж-Сквер uk:Коледж-Сквер zh:大學廣場